I'm sorry
by Sterne
Summary: It'another P/C fic, with ideas/demon from the book Soul of the bride. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

1 I'm sorry  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I don't love you anymore"; these words fallowed Cole no matter where he went. He could still see Phoebe walking up and down in the living room, chewing on her bottom lip, a sign that she was nervous. He sensed that something was wrong, but he didn't know how wrong until Phoebe had said these words to him. "I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry." Cole shook his head and kept shimmering.  
  
*One month earlier*  
  
Phoebe was still at the manor. It was late morning and she was the only one at home. Paige was at work, Piper was at the club, Leo did whatever it was whitelighters do and Cole was out doing whatever is was demons do.  
  
Cole, her Cole. Phoebe had to smile, times had been difficult, but she always knew that her and Cole would be fine.  
  
Phoebe slowly went upstairs to the attic to look at the BOS. There were still potions and spells she had to learn and because she was the only sister without a job - which was hopefully going to change soon - she was in charge of everything that had to do about their lives as witches.  
  
Not that they were busy, Phoebe thought, climbing up the stairs. After Cole had actually hurt the Source, it had been quiet around them. Hardly any demons.  
  
Just as she was about to open the attic door, a strange feeling came over her and suddenly it seemed like her body was traveling. It was almost like shimmering with Cole, but different.  
  
"Oh oh, this can't be good" Phoebe thought. She didn't like this one bit. Soon her travels stopped and she slowly opened her eyes and really didn't like what she saw.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite witch. I never did believe that summoning a witch would work, but I was wrong. It's so good to see you again."  
  
Phoebe slowly got up (she hadn't realized that she was kneeling on the floor) and faced no other then the Source himself.  
  
"I thought that, ah, Cole." " Hurt me?" The Source finished the sentence for Phoebe, who couldn't bring herself to say it. "Trust me, I was, but I'm back. Bigger and stronger then ever."  
  
"Okay, Phoebe, get a grip. You can figure this out," she thought.  
  
"Sorry if I don't seem to be too thrilled about this, but I really didn't miss you much" she said, back to her old self.  
  
"That's okay, witch. I got a surprise for you."  
  
"I don't want your surprise. I really just wanna get back. You know my sister and Cole will start looking for me sooner or later."  
  
"Ah yes, Belthazor, my so promising demon. Thanks to you, not so promising anymore. Let's see what he is doing, shall we?" the source said and pointed to the wall behind Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe turned around and saw Cole. He was at the manor, looking for her.  
  
"I'm sure you wonder what's going on, don't you? Guess what witch, your little demon lover could be dead in 10 seconds, just like that" the Source said and snapped with his fingers.  
  
In panic Phoebe checked the screen (wall) again, but Cole was still okay, sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee.  
  
"Do you see the dark things around him?" the Source asked. "They are shadows, not any shadows, mind you. They are the worst possible creatures. Nobody can see or sense them, just like Belthazor has no idea that they are around him. Your whitelighter doesn't know either."  
  
Shocked, Phoebe turned around to face the Source, a question written all over her face.  
  
"Of course you didn't think I was only after your demon, right? No, I don't like your whitelighter too much either. The shadows sadly can't go up to heaven, so when he's up their, my friends watch your sister Piper instead. It's fun, really."  
  
Phoebe now was getting angry.  
  
"What do you want? Answer or I'll find a way to hurt you, trust me." Phoebe was going to take a step closer to the Source, but changed her mind. He seemed to be more dangerous then ever.  
  
"Well, witch, it's time to meet my new partner in crime." Suddenly, next to the Source, a strange men appeared. He was very good looking; tall with dark hair, but his eyes made him look evil and mean. They were as dark as Phoebe never had seen before.  
  
"This is the Prince of Darkness, Jonemairo. Let's call him Jon for short, shall we?" The Source obviously seemed very amused by all this.  
  
The prince, or Jon, stepped closer to Phoebe.  
  
"Finally I meet one of the charmed ones. I've been waiting for so long." His voice sounded dark and dangerous and Phoebe could feel goose bumps all over her body.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked again, not to sure how to react.  
  
"Oh, it's quit simple, really. I need a witch on my side and you are the one" Jon answered and Phoebe almost started to laugh, wondering how stupid this guy could be if he really thought that she would ever be on his side. He continued, ignoring Phoebe's smile.  
  
"Let's see, if you don't want to work with me I'll have my shadows not only kill your demon, but your whitelighter as well. It's all up to you." Now the prince smiled and Phoebe heard the Source laugh.  
  
"What? You can't possibly think I'll go for something like this? I'm a good witch and sooner or later you'll regret that you ever met me."  
  
"Oh, does that mean that you don't wanna do this? Fine. Let's see how the mighty Belthazor looks like when he's dead." Jon answered.  
  
Phoebe turned around, seeing Cole still sitting in the kitchen, now reading the paper, but there was a dagger behind him, flying in the air, ready to struck him in the back. There was no person, only the shadow of a hand, holding the dagger.  
  
"NO" Phoebe screamed and then saw Piper at P3, a dagger behind her as well.  
  
"Please, stop, I'll do anything you want me to do, but please don't hurt them." Phoebe was now crying, worried that she would not only loose Cole, but her sister as well.  
  
"Oh, isn't that cute? What a witch doesn't do for the ones she loves" the Source said and Jon was smiling.  
  
"Well, Phoebe, I'm glad you changed your mind. Belthazor will live, just as long as you keep your end of the deal." Jon said and Phoebe nodded slowly. She was trapped and she knew it. 


	2. Chapter2

The next morning Phoebe carefully opened her eyes. It was only 6 am and Cole was still asleep next to her, his arms wrapped around her body. God, she loved him so much and for that she would do anything to keep him safe. The Prince of Darkness promised that even the bounty hunters would stop coming after him and Cole would be free. And even so Phoebe couldn't be with him, she at least would know that Cole was okay.  
  
Phoebe slowly got up, knowing that there was no way she would be able to get more sleep. She quietly opened her bedroom door, not making any noise that could wake up Cole, and went downstairs.  
  
In the kitchen she started working on a potion that would make Jon immune against her powers and the powers on her sisters. That was her first chore for him and she hated it.  
  
When she was finished with the potion and started to clean up after herself, Piper and Paige came downstairs.  
  
"Hey, you must have been up early" Piper said smiling at her sister. "You got a job interview today, or what?"  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep so I made breakfast."  
  
"Really?" Paige asked looking around. "Where is it? I don't see anything."  
  
"Well, that's because I burned it. Sorry." Phoebe hated to lie to them, but she had to explain the dirty pots somehow.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I'll make us something." Piper replied and started cooking while Paige helped Phoebe to clean up.  
  
After breakfast Piper and Paige went to work and Phoebe went upstairs to wake up Cole. It was already 9 am and he was still asleep, something very unusual.  
  
"Wake up Cole, it's already past 9." Phoebe gently sat on the bed next to Cole, kissing him softly. She felt his face against hers and his breath on her ear. He was smiling, she could tell.  
  
"Good morning, what time did you get up?" he asked her in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, a little while ago. Don't you need to get up and I don't know, shimmer around?"  
  
"Well, there are some other things I need to take care of, but how about I shimmer us into the shower first?" he asked her and when she only answered with her smile, they found themselves minutes later, making love under the hot water.  
  
  
  
After their shower Cole went off and Phoebe started cleaning up her room.  
  
"Ah, my very own witch. I have missed you." Phoebe's stomach twisted as she turned around and faced Jon.  
  
"Do you have the potion?" he asked and Phoebe nodded, handing him the small bottle. He quickly grabbed it and smiled.  
  
"So far so good. Next things next. I need you to get rid of Belthazor. I don't care how. You can kill him, sent him away, whatever."  
  
"Why? He is no danker to you, or are you afraid?" Phoebe spat. The truth was that she was afraid, afraid to loose Cole, afraid to be stuck with this Prince, afraid for everybody's lives.  
  
"Foolish witch. Belthazor is in the way. You are mine now, in more ways then one." Suddenly he grabbed Phoebe and started to touch her. She got ready to kick him between the legs, but got a premonition of Cole, dying. So Phoebe did what she had to do. Nothing. She closed her eyes and prayed that it would be over soon.  
  
Leo got home earlier then usual, he wanted to talk to Phoebe. He could sense all day that something was wrong with her.  
  
When he finally found the time to check on her, she was in the bathroom. He could hear her crying in the shower.  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?" he asked, yelling through the door and heard Phoebe turn of the water. Minutes later he was face to face with her, looking at her red, puffy eyes and her fake smile. She was wearing her bathrope, but Leo saw that she was shivering, her blue lips trembling.  
  
"What's wrong Phoebe? You can tell me. And since when do you use cold water to shower? Plus you just got over your cold."  
  
"It's nothing Leo, really. Cole and I just had a stupid fight. Also, I did use hot water." The truth was, of course, that Phoebe had been under the shower ever since Jon left, not realizing when the hot water turned cold.  
  
She had to get clean, something that seemed impossible.  
  
"If you don't mind, Leo, I'm going to go and get dressed." And with that Phoebe left Leo standing in the door, closing her bedroom door behind her. 


	3. Chapter3

1 Chapter 3  
  
Days passed and Phoebe still didn't tell anybody what was wrong. Piper and Paige didn't really notice much. They were both busy at work and just thought that maybe Phoebe had stress with Cole. Cole on the other hand knew that something was not right with Phoebe and talked to Leo about her, but both men couldn't figure Phoebe's secret out and she wouldn't open up to either one of them.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe hadn't seen or heard of Jon. She was having coffee with Cole one morning, thinking that maybe she could keep Cole, when she noticed a dagger flying through the air, heading for Cole's back. Cole just sat there; looking at her worried, not noticing the danger he was in.  
  
Phoebe jumped up.  
  
"Cole, we need to talk about something important. Do you wanna come in the living room with me?" And sure enough the dagger stopped half way and disappeared.  
  
In the living room Phoebe sat down on a chair and Cole across her on the couch.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, what's wrong? I'm worried about you."  
  
"Cole, I need to tell you something. I just don't know how to." Phoebe didn't know how to do this, to break up with Cole, but she knew that she had to.  
  
"You can tell me everything, you know that, right? I know that something is bothering you. You've been acting so strange lately. If there is something wrong please tell me and I'll help you. No matter what it is, we can handle it together."  
  
For a minute Phoebe considered telling Cole everything about the Source and the Prince of Darkness, but then she noticed two shadows behind Cole and decided that it would be too dangerous. Cole as well as Leo and Piper could die and Phoebe couldn't let that happen.  
  
Slowly Phoebe got up and started walking back and forth across the room, knowing that Cole's eyes fallowed her every move. Finally she stopped and faced him.  
  
"Cole, promise me you'll accept whatever it is I have to say and don't doubt me?"  
  
"Sure, baby." Cole replied, noticing his stomach turning.  
  
"Cole, you and I have been through a lot together. Not only are you my boyfriend, you are my best friend. You've changed from being a demon to being one of the most beautiful and good human I know. But things change, I changed. It's just that. I mean. I don't want you to turn evil again, but." Phoebe couldn't do it.  
  
"Phoebe, I'll never be evil again. You know that. I like being good, so please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I don't love you anymore." There, she had said it. She had to close her eyes to not see the hurt in Cole's eyes. She could feel his body tremble, everything else seemed like it stopped. No noise, just Cole's breathing. She couldn't even hear the ticking of the clock.  
  
"You don't mean that." Cole finally managed to say, his voice uncertain and hurt. "I know you don't."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Listen, Cole, I'm sorry, but things are different now. I've met somebody else."  
  
Cole got up, looked around and didn't know what to do. Phoebe had opened her eyes and wished that she hadn't. Looking at him, she could see the pain he felt and all she wanted to do was to pull him into a hug and kiss the pain away, but she couldn't.  
  
Cole got down in front of her.  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me again and I'll leave."  
  
With all Phoebe had, all her strength and fright and worry for him she looked him in the eyes, searching for a different way out, knowing that there wasn't one.  
  
"I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry." And after she had said these words, Cole shimmered out and Phoebe broke down crying. 


	4. Chapter4

1  
  
2 Chapter 4  
  
"I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry." And after she had said these words, Cole shimmered out and Phoebe broke down crying.  
  
When Piper and Leo got home, Phoebe had left, but Cole was there.  
  
"Hey Cole, what are you doing with those boxes? You finally decided to move in?" Piper asked jokingly, because Cole had more stuff lying around then anybody else, but he always had more somewhere else.  
  
She was going to continue joking, but before she could say anything else, Leo had pushed her in the ribs and shook his head. Piper was going to ask him why he did that, until she noticed Leo's worried expression and then she finally saw the look on Cole's face and her smile disappeared.  
  
"Cole, what happened?" She asked, now worried.  
  
"Phoebe broke up with me, so I'm packing. You know, moving out."  
  
Piper and Leo were both shocked, esp. Piper who didn't notice the change in Phoebe.  
  
"Oh God, Cole, I'm so sorry." Piper quickly gave Cole a hug. "Why did she break up?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Well, she said that she doesn't love me anymore. She said that there is somebody else." Piper could hear the tremble in Cole's voice and was going to tell him how truly sorry she was, but then Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe tried to look at Cole, but she couldn't. She was to afraid of the pain in his eyes, when she couldn't even deal with her own pain.  
  
All four of them were now standing in the hall, looking at each other. Cole was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going." He said and after hugging Piper one more time and shaking hands with Leo, he picked up his boxes and shimmered out.  
  
"Phoebe, we should talk." Piper said, once Cole left.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." Phoebe replied and went upstairs to her room, with Piper and Leo behind her.  
  
"What do you mean, there is nothing to talk about? I think there is a lot to talk about."  
  
"Ya," Leo started now as well, "you just dumped my best friend. The guy you have been with for almost two years. I think we deserve to know why."  
  
"Didn't Cole tell you?" Phoebe asked annoyed. All she wanted to do was to stay in her room, alone, and cry. It had been so hard to see Cole and not being able to go to him, to hold him.  
  
"If he had told us, we wouldn't need to ask you. All he said was that you said that you didn't love him anymore and that you met somebody else." Piper said impatiently.  
  
This was taken way to long for Phoebe and she gave in.  
  
"Fine. I've met this guy a couple of weeks ago. He's different. I was attracted to him and because of him I realized that I don't really love Cole anymore. That's it."  
  
Piper and Leo were shocked. Phoebe sounded so cold, like she didn't really care.  
  
"Are you sure?" Piper asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Well, who is this guy?" Leo asked and Phoebe made a slight frown. She had to put Jon in a nice light, and make it sound like she actually liked him.  
  
"Well, his name is Jon. He's a. well, he is good looking and nice. I met him at a. at the park, cause he was there and I was there. He is working for his family's business. I don't know what that is, but he is pretty rich."  
  
Piper and Leo looked confused at Phoebe, while she kept mumbling about Prince Charming or something. They didn't really now what to think and decided that it would be best to leave Phoebe. They had to find Paige and tell her the bad news, after all Paige had grown rather found of Cole and saw in him the big brother she never had.  
  
The second Piper and Leo left, Jon appeared.  
  
"Very good, very good. I knew I could count on you. A businessman, hm? That's nice. So, when will you introduce me to them?"  
  
"Never." Phoebe spat.  
  
"Oh, all right, I guess that can wait, but I came because I got something for you. Two things, actually." Jon took a little bottle filled with red potion out of his pocket and handed it to Phoebe. For a minute she thought it might be blood and she turned pale.  
  
Jon started laughing. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Drink it."  
  
What choice did Phoebe have but to do as he said? Slowly she put the bottle to her lips and drank it.  
  
"Well, feel something?" Jon asked and Phoebe shook her head. "Okay, think of a place and imagine you want to go there. Any place."  
  
Phoebe thought of Cole's place and next thing she knew, she found herself in Cole's living room. Luckily Cole was asleep on the couch. Phoebe bent down next to him and touched him gently on the cheek and then went back to her place. Jon was waiting there for her, with a big smile.  
  
"And now my dear, you can shimmer. I'm very proud of you. After all, if you want to be with me, your powers really aren't good enough. But know you got a demon's power. Use it well."  
  
Phoebe's only thought was to use it to get away from Jon, but of course she didn't say that.  
  
"Okay, now that we got this settled, I have one more thing for you." Before Phoebe could say anything, Jon slipped a ring on her ring finger.  
  
"Wow, wait a second. If this is what I think it is then you are out of your mind. No way." Phoebe almost yelled these words, but remembered that Piper and Paige were home.  
  
"Relax, Phoebe, it's not that bad. Think about it this way, you'll be a princess." Jon said and smiled. Phoebe swallowed hard and looked at the ring. She had to get out of this mess somehow, she just didn't know how. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
The next couple of days went by slowly. Phoebe didn't mention the "engagement" and Piper, Paige and Leo never asked, nor did they notice the ring.  
  
They were all downstairs one morning, when the doorbell rang. Phoebe went to get it.  
  
"Delivery for Miss Phoebe Halliwell." "I'm Phoebe." Phoebe answered, wondering what she got. "Okay, sign here." Once Phoebe signed, a dozen of deliverymen came into the house, carrying long red roses.  
  
"Em, excuse me, where should we put these?" One of them asked and Phoebe just pointed to the living room. Within two minutes, the room was filled with roses, at least 500 of them. There were roses everywhere. After the deliveryman left Piper, Paige and Leo came to see what went on.  
  
"Oh God Phoebe, tell me that they are for me." Paige said hopefully, but Phoebe shook her head. Piper found the card and read it aloud.  
  
"My dearest Phoebe, you've made me so happy. I'll be the best husband I can be. We will be together for eternity. Jon" Everyone gasped and starred at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe just stood there, not knowing what to say. Just as Piper was going to ask her to explain, Cole shimmered in. "Wow, what happened here?" he asked surprised, seeing all the roses. Nobody wanted to tell him so it became very quiet and Cole's hands got sweaty. He didn't know what to think. Finally, Phoebe stepped forwards.  
  
"Ah, well, these are for me. They just got delivered…" Cole looked at her, waiting. Waiting for and explanation, waiting for the truth, waiting to hear who sent her those roses, waiting for his heart to break all over again.  
  
Phoebe, however, couldn't do it. She saw the look in Cole's eyes; saw the pain and the worry. She was about to move on and change the subject when she had a flashback of her premonition, seeing Cole die. He had to know. That's what would keep him safe, that's what would keep him away.  
  
"Listen, Cole, remember I told you that there was somebody else? Well, his name is Jon and these roses are from him. He asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
  
Phoebe felt Cole's heart tighten, felt him struggle not to let his emotions get the better of him, but worst of all, she could feel him slipping away, for good.  
  
Piper, Paige and Leo had been silent the entire time, worrying how Cole would react. It took a couple of minutes for Cole to understand what really happened, that the love of his life was to marry somebody else. He swallowed, blinking back the tears that he felt and promised himself never to love again. Then he began to speak.  
  
"Well, congratulations. I hope you will be very happy… Anyway, I just came by because I found out some new stuff while I was shimmering around. It looks like the Source is back. And not alone. He has the Prince of Darkness on his side. I have never met him, but I have heard of him, we all have. His father is something like the God of the Underworld. Anyway, the Prince must be married before his 30th birthday, like his older brothers. He can marry either a witch or a goddess. If he fails to get marry before he turns 30, he will be banished on earth forever, without his powers, but none of his brothers failed so I do not expect him to fail either. His brothers all picked a powerful witch and if she refused to marry they kill her loved ones, until she gave in. Therefore, the youngest brother is now working with the Source and rumors has it that he already found a bride. I don't know who, but she is supposed to be one of the most powerful, good witches there is. "  
  
Cole wasn't quit done, but Phoebe jumped up, gasping for air.  
  
"Okay, I think we have heard enough. I'm gonna go out." With that, Phoebe went to get her jacket and keys.  
  
"Phoebe, where are you going? This is important." "I know, Piper, but you and Paige can listen to the rest. I have to go and see Jon, that's more important." Without waiting for an answer Phoebe left, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
"Looks like someone is in love," Paige mumbled, without realizing that Cole was right next to her. "God, Cole, I'm so sorry. I was just saying… I didn't really mean it."  
  
Cole just stood there, realizing that he had thought the same thing. He still remembered when Phoebe had left everything behind to go and see him.  
  
"It's okay Paige." Cole whispered and shimmered out. 


	6. Chapter6

1 Chapter 6  
  
Phoebe was sitting in the car, just driving. She didn't really know what to do and where to go. She had left the manor in a hurry, to get away from Cole, afraid that he might notice that she was lying. That she was the "fiancée" of the Prince of Darkness… Now she was just driving around, realizing that her life was pretty much over. She had lost Cole, lied to her family, she was to turn evil and there was nobody Phoebe could talk to. She only knew of one place to go, one place where she belonged, where she felt at peace: the mausoleum.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the manor, Piper and Paige went through the BOS to find some answers, but there was nothing. No Prince of Darkness, no vanquishing spell, nothing at all. Just as they were about to give up, Leo orbed in.  
  
"We've got a problem. Looks like Cole was right, the Prince of Darkness did find a witch. A very, very powerful witch. The Elders can't figure out who it is, they were for sure that the Prince would turn to one of the Charmed Ones, but after I assured them that you guys were okay, they kept looking - with no success. We don't know what to do."  
  
Leo was really worried, Piper could tell, but she was even more worried. What if Phoebe was the one? After all Phoebe's engagement came more then unexpected and Phoebe didn't seem happy or excited.  
  
Piper left Leo and Paige and went into Phoebe's room to look around, to try and find something, anything. "Hm, I didn't realize that Phoebe still had Cole's picture here." Piper picked up the frame with a picture of Phoebe and Cole in it. It was taken a while ago, when Cole was posing as an ADA. Even back then Piper knew that him and Phoebe were soul mates.  
  
"Cole, I need you." Piper called out, hoping that he could hear he, but he didn't come. Of course he couldn't hear her, after all he wasn't a whitelighter. But he could hear Phoebe and even sense her feelings, Piper knew that. This was true love… "What went wrong?" She asked herself over and over again. She put down the frame and left Phoebe's room.  
  
"Oh, Cole, I need you." Phoebe cried out at the mausoleum. She had been sitting there for to long, still not knowing what to do.  
  
Cole had heard her, but refused to go to her. If it was about Jon, then he didn't want to hear it. Phoebe had made decision and he had to live with it.  
  
Back at the mausoleum Phoebe felt the presence of somebody else in the room. "Cole?" she asked, but it wasn't him. It was Jon.  
  
"Honey, what did we talk about? You and Cole are over. You are mine now, stop thinking about him." Slowly Jon came towards Phoebe, trying to touch her, but Phoebe moved back. Now way would he have her here, at the place where her and Cole's history was. This was their place and Phoebe would never destroy that.  
  
"Meet you in my room." Phoebe whispered and shimmered out, with Jon fallowing her.  
  
Cole couldn't stand it much longer, he had to see if Phoebe was okay. He shimmered to the mausoleum, but Phoebe wasn't there. Still, he could feel and smell her. She had been there, but must have left. Just when Cole decided to leave, he saw Phoebe's purse on the floor. He picked it up and looked in it. Her car keys and wallet were in it. Cole went outside and saw her car, parked on the street, but there was no sign of Phoebe.  
  
Cole got his cell phone out of his pocket and called Piper.  
  
"Hey, Piper, it's Cole. Can you check and see if Phoebe is home?"  
  
"Sure Cole, hang on."  
  
Cole could hear Piper talking in the background and moments later she was back on the phone.  
  
"Cole? She is here. Do you want to talk to her?" Piper asked, but Cole had already hung up the phone. Something was really wrong. Phoebe never left her car behind. This was her first car and she always took good care of it. She was a little obsessed with it and nobody was allowed to drive it, without Phoebe in the car. Cole decided to drive the car home anyways, plus he really wanted to check on Phoebe. 


	7. Chapter7

1 Chapter 7  
  
Once Cole reached the manor, he found Piper downstairs.  
  
"Hey Piper, I'm just here to drop off Phoebe's car and purse."  
  
"You what? Where did you get her purse? And her car, too?" Piper asked surprised. It was much known how much Phoebe loved her car.  
  
"It was at the mausoleum. I'm just wondering how Phoebe got home. Anyway, is she here? I need to talk to her." Cole was about to walk upstairs, but Piper stopped him.  
  
"Cole, she isn't alone." Cole knew immediately what Piper was talking about and stopped. He couldn't take this anymore. He knew once he found out that Phoebe was engaged, that he had to get away. This was tearing him apart. He couldn't live without her, but he couldn't live like this either.  
  
"Piper, I need to get away and I might not be back for a while."  
  
"Where are you going? Please stay. Phoebe will come around, I'm sure. She loves you, I know she does." Piper understood why Cole wanted to leave, but she didn't want him to go. She was afraid for him.  
  
"Listen, Cole, I know that this must be hard for you, but I think that you should stay. Maybe I don't show or tell you, but you are a part of us. You belong to this family and I wouldn't know what to do if something would happen to you. You are the brother I never had and I love you." By now Piper was close to tears, realizing that this was the first time that she admitted to herself how much Cole had grown on her.  
  
Cole, who was close to tears as well was not only surprised, but also touched. This was the first time, since Phoebe broke up with him, that he felt happy, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Thank you so much Piper. This means more to me then you will ever know, but I can't stay. I'll take good care of myself, I promise. You just make sure to take care of yourself and of Phoebe for me. And no matter what happens, always remember that I'll be there for you if you need me. For all of you. You are my family and I love you, too. Don't forget, okay?" Piper just nodded her head and Cole shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe, who had been on the top of the stairs and had heard everything slowly went back to her room. Jon had left and Phoebe wished that there was a way out of this, but she knew that there was nothing she could do, except… Suddenly she had an idea, it wasn't what she wanted, but it was something that she had to do.  
  
Phoebe had been thinking about her idea for a couple of days now and she realized that this was the only way out. Cole had been gone ever since that day he talked to Piper and Phoebe missed him terribly. He didn't even say goodbye to her, but she couldn't blame him. If Cole were ever to marry somebody else, she would die of a broken heart. "Cole, one day you'll understand and I hope that you will forgive me."  
  
Piper, Paige and Leo still didn't know what to do about the Prince of Darkness and now, with Cole gone, they had an even harder time to figure out what to do. Just as they finished going through the BOS for the 100th time, the Elders called Leo. While he left the girls went to go and talk to Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, are you okay?" Piper asked worried. "Is it about Cole? You know you can tell us, right?"  
  
"I'm okay, guys, really. I'm a bit worried about Cole, but I am very happy with Jon."  
  
"Well, don't you think it's about time that we get to meet this Jon? You sneaked him over often enough." Paige said, trying to figure out who this mystery man was.  
  
"You will, don't worry." Phoebe answered and tried to think of something to change the subject, when Leo orbed back in.  
  
"Okay, the Elders found out some more stuff about the Prince of Darkness. He is the youngest of four brothers and the last one to get married. He needs to get married before his 30th birthday, which is in two days. The interesting news is that if the bride grieves so much and actually would kill herself on their wedding day, the spell would be broken and the Prince of Darkness would be banned to live somewhere on this world without his powers."  
  
Phoebe almost chocked when she heard this. Two days… That was awfully soon, but at least she knew now that her plan would work for sure.  
  
The others noticed how pale Phoebe turned and they were worried.  
  
"Pheebs, you okay?" Leo asked, but Phoebe just nodded her head and went upstairs, leaving Leo, Piper and Paige with worried expressions behind. 


	8. Chapter8

1 Chapter 8  
  
The two days passed quickly and Phoebe waited all day for Jon to come. When he finally did show up, Phoebe was more then ready.  
  
"My darling bride, I'm so happy you are waiting for me. Can we go?" And with that Jon took Phoebe's hand and shimmered them into the Underworld.  
  
"So, don't you want to tell me why we need to get married so soon?" Phoebe asked once they got to their destination.  
  
"Oh, don't play stupid with me. You know I need to be married before midnight, or else…" The Prince didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to.  
  
"Ah yes, that's right." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Anyway", Jon continued, "I thought we could get married right before midnight." And all Phoebe could do was to agree.  
  
Phoebe wasn't sure if her plan was really such a good idea, but it was the only thing that she knew that would work. If the Prince couldn't marry her before midnight, he would loose his powers and without those the shadows would disappear and nothing would happen to Cole, Leo or her sisters.  
  
Cole meanwhile was shimmering around and around. He felt that something was terribly wrong with Phoebe, he just couldn't figure out what it was. "God Phoebe, where are you?"  
  
The Prince himself finally relaxed. He was worried that something would go wrong, but him and Phoebe made it to the altar. He did it, he would finally be able to proof to his father that he was worthy. Maybe even more then his brothers, for his bride wasn't just a witch, his bride was a charmed one.  
  
The Source, who was to marry the Prince and Phoebe was a little surprised as well. Never did the Charmed Ones give up that easily. He began the ceremony and couldn't wait to finish it, but just before he had a chance to tie the rope around the Prince and Phoebe's hands, Phoebe stepped away.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing?" The Prince asked, obviously very angry. "Get back here or I'll kill you whole family."  
  
"I know better then that. I found the one way to stop you and I'm not afraid of it either." Phoebe slowly took a bottle out of her purse and drank the potion that was inside it. Only seconds later she fell dead to the floor.  
  
The Prince started screaming and begged the Source to finish the ceremony anyways, but before this one could say anything the God of Darkness shimmered in.  
  
"Jonamairo, you have failed me again. This witch killed herself and you were as stupid as to watch her do so. You are a disgrace to the family and shall be banned for ever."  
  
Just then the clock stroked midnight and the Prince disappeared, ending up somewhere in the world, powerless and defeated and with that the shadows that were watching Cole and Leo disappeared as well.  
  
The God of Darkness took Phoebe's body and had a messenger take it to the Elders.  
  
The next morning Piper and Paige were having breakfast when Leo orbed in, holding Phoebe's lifeless body.  
  
"Oh my God Leo, what happened?" Piper cried out running toward him, fallowed by Paige.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know, we didn't know. She is dead. She killed herself to save us. She was the one the Prince of Darkness had chosen for his bride."  
  
"No, she can't be dead." Piper screamed falling into Paige's arms. 


	9. Chapter9

1 Chapter 9  
  
It was the day of Phoebe's funeral and everything was quiet at the Halliwell Manor. Cole was walking up and down the stairs, looking for somebody, but no one was home.  
  
"I wonder where everybody is." He said to himself. He hadn't been back for a while, actually he never wanted to come back. Phoebe was in love with somebody else, he knew that, but something was different. He was always able to somehow feel Phoebe, but not anymore. For days now he had tried, but there was nothing. Slowly he walked into Phoebe's room, deciding to wait for her there.  
  
He noticed that the curtains and the windows where shut and how the air started to smell bad. Phoebe had always liked fresh air and would always make sure that at least one window was open. Looking around more carefully Cole noticed an envelope on her desk with his name on it. He sat down on her bed and started reading the letter, not knowing what to expect.  
  
My dearest Cole,  
  
I hope that after reading this letter you'll understand and forgive me for what I did to you, to us and to our love. Yes, Cole, our Love. I never stopped loving you and I never will. You are my soul mate, my other half, my one true love, but I had to do what I did and would do it again – all for you and for my family.  
  
I was the One, Cole, the chosen One, the one to marry the Prince of Darkness. He was going to kill you and Leo if I would refuse. I had to send you away, to make sure that nothing would happen to you. I couldn't safe myself but I knew that I could safe you and that was all that mattered to me. But I'm not going to marry him, I would never marry anybody but you. I will die either way, but I will not die evil.  
  
With my last heartbeat and my last breath I will think of you and wait for you in heaven. Please, Cole, you have to live for the both of us now. Live good, do good and I know I will see you again. Until then I will be watching you, my love. And please forgive me. I'm sorry. Always, Phoebe  
  
"Noo!" Cole screamed, breaking down in tears. "Nooo!"  
  
A little while later Cole got up and shimmered out – to the mausoleum where Prue's grave was. And there, next to her grave was Phoebe's grave. He read the gravestone and felt his heart warm just a little. "Beloved sister and soul mate."  
  
"I knew you would come, Cole. I knew you would come. I hope it was all right to say that Phoebe was your soul mate. I didn't know what else to say, but I knew that Phoebe would have wanted it like this. She wasn't only our sister, she was your Love. She would have wanted me to mention is somehow."  
  
Slowly Piper went over to Cole and hugged him. They both knew that they would always have one another. They were a family and always would be, and Phoebe watched them live their lives, smiling down from heaven.  
  
The End  
  
I'd like to thank everybody for all the wonderful reviews and get special thanks out to my friend Becca: Without you writing stories would be less fun. You are the best. Thank you. 


End file.
